


So Much to Remember

by ArcaneAdvisor



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdvisor/pseuds/ArcaneAdvisor
Summary: Klarion the Witch Boy was angry with Kid Flash and decided to exact his revenge by casting a curse on him. Now no one remembers Kid Flash or Wally West, including Wally West.





	1. Prelude

A young boy with hair as black as the night itself and skin as pale as ash ambled through a quiet and empty park. It was well into night, the time of night where only few were awake and those who were rarely roamed outside in the dark.

The boy was not like any other boys, however. A twisted smile painted his faces as he hummed a soft tune. He held his hands to his back, long and skinny fingers intertwined. He appeared to be completely at ease, and why he shouldn’t he? As a Lord of Chaos there were few things that could make him feel uneasy. And he was doing nothing that would gather unwanted attention from those who could become a nuisance.

He continued to hum as he walked up towards a swing set and plopped down onto the rubber seat. He moved his feet backwards and forwards, moving the seat along with him. A bush rustled next to the left of him, the looked towards it.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you!”

Out of the bush came out an orange cat with black and dark orange markings covering its body. The cat’s eyes, dark pairs of piercing red, looked up to its Master. In its mouth was a clear oval stone with flecks of green scattered across it. The cat jumped onto its Master’s lap and he took the stone from its mouth.

The cat gave him a short meow.

“I’ve been waiting here forever! I mean come on Teekl, how long should it have taken you to get some dumb stone?” His words held no irritation, only amusement. He moved the stone around his fingers, his smile growing even bigger. Finally he would be able to get back at that dumb boy for ruining his fun.

Teekly jumped up to his shoulders as the boy stood up from the swing. He went to the center of the park, standing between the geodesic dome and the metal slides. He held up the small stone towards the sky, pointing it up at the full moon. He spoke an enchantment and focused his magic onto the stone. His hands turned a glowing red with the energy provided seeping into the stone itself. The green flecks turned into a dark shade of red. With one final incantation the stone shot into the air out of the boy’s hands. It flew up over the town and exploded where rust colored dusk took to the air.

The boy gave out a maniacal laugh and continued to grin as the dust was swept up by the wind. By the end of the night there would be no more Kid Flash, no more Wally West.

No one stops Klarion the Witch Boy from having fun. Not even some child hero.

Teekl gave a low meow to its Master from his shoulder, who frowned in return.

“What do you mean we have to go back now? I wanna see all the chaos that’s gonna happen!” He whined at his familiar. Teekl gave a stern meow and Klarion sighed in defeat.

“Oh, I suppose you’re right. Fine, let’s go back home. But the next chance we get we’re coming back!”


	2. Bilious

All he felt was pain, his head on fire. He hit the pavement hard and vomited. He tried opening his eyes but everything hurt – he couldn’t think.

“Wha-what’s wrong with me” He clutched his hands to his head, his body curling in on itself.

“I can’t think,” he gasped in pain.

His stomach lurched again and bile filled his mouth.

“Fu-fuck.”

“Oh my lord, son are you alright?” He felt someone’s hands on him.

He tried opening his eyes and through the pain he saw a man’s face looking down at him. A sharp pain shot through his head and he screamed.

“Shit, shit, shit. Hey it’s going to be okay, I’m going to get you help.”

He felt he man shift his body, and reached into his cellphone. The pain wouldn’t stop, he was in agony.

The man before him was talking on the phone while looking at him, but he couldn’t focus anymore. He couldn’t stand this pain that was coursing through his entire body. His mind and body were too weak and he swiftly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

His eyes opened slowly, his mind feeling fuzzy. He blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. He was in a bed in an all white room. He noticed he had an IV in his arm and that he was in a hospital gown.

“Oh I’m glad to see you’re awake.” A voice said from his right.

He looked quickly towards the other side of him. It was the man from before, and without the searing pain he was able to focus on what he looked like.

The man appeared to be in his late thirties – early forties. He had short black hair, the sides graying. He has gray eyes that were looking at him intensely.

“I must say you gave me quite the fright. I wasn’t expecting to see a teenage boy rolling around in pain in the gutter.”

“I..yeah thank you” he managed to say.

“Now, I would like to know who you are. I looked for an ID but I found nothing. What’s your name?”

Opening his mouth to answer he froze. His name. What was his name? The thought brought an aching throb to his head.

“I’m not…I don’t know.”

The man’s eyes widened. “I see. Hm, well hopefully with some rest you’ll remember. My name is Alec Lowe.”

“Thank you Mr. Lowe, for helping me. Where - ah – where exactly am I?”

“You’re in my private hospital."

"Oh” He said in surprise. “You own this hospital?”

Alec smiled. “Yes, I own quite a few hospitals in the Central City area. I felt it would be a good place for you to recover until we could find your relatives. And speaking of your relatives, do you remember their names?”

He closed his eyes. No, nothing came to him. He couldn’t think of his parents’ names. In fact, he couldn’t think of anyone’s names. “No I, I don’ know. I can’t remember anything.”

He gasped, his head falling into his hands. He stared at the bed, what was wrong with him. His breathing quickened. “Why can’t I remember anything?!”

Alec placed his hand on his back, rubbing it in circles. “Shh, it’s alright. Give it some time, try to rest.”

“No, no, no, no, this is all wrong. Why can’t I remember anything?” He was gasping now, it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

By his side Alec called for a nurse who rushed in. She attempted to give him a shot of anesthesia but he swatted her away and go up from the bed he was in pulling the IV out. Alec attempted to stop him but he pushed him away. He turned to the door and the next thing he knew he was face first into a wall.

“Did you see that?” The nurse gasped, “He took one step and he flew across the room.”

He pushed himself off the wall, looking down. He noticed blood on his gown and he put a hand up to his nose, it came back bloody.

“Amazing” Alec whispered softly. “Nurse please administer the anesthesia.”

He looked up as the nurse was walking towards him, Alec right behind her.

“Please son, you’re in a state of panic and we need to help you. You need your rest.”

He shook his head. “No, I need to go, I need to know what’s happening to me.”

He moved slowly away as the nurse approached. As he turned his body the opposite direction to run he felt a rush and he was, once again, face planted into the wall.

He fell to the ground and heard footsteps behind him. He tried to get up but his bloody hand slipped on the ground and he hit his head on the tile.

“It’s going to be okay” he heard Alec say as the nurse lifted his arm and injected him with the anesthesia.

“We’re going to take care of you.” He drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

 He woke up in the same room. He felt groggy.

“I hope you’re feeling much better this time around.” It was Alec, in the same spot he had been before.

“I…yeah sorry I do feel better.”

Alec smiled at him. “There’s no need to apologize, you were in a scary situation.” Alec leaned in towards him, eyes gleaming. “Do you remember anything?”

No. He didn’t. There was nothing.

He shook his head.

Alec gave him a sad smile and rested his hand on his shoulder. “I see. That is unfortunate, but I would like you to know that I will help you through this. You can stay with me and we can try to figure out what happened to you.”

He perked up. “You’d let me stay with you? Why?”

“Because what kind of person would I be to leave a young boy with no memory out in the world by himself.”

It made sense he supposed. But weren’t there other people who would look after him?

“Also I believe you have an extraordinary gift who very few have.”

He tilted his head in confusion.

“What?”

Alec gave him another smile. “I believe you are a speedster.”

That word meant nothing to him.

“What’s a speedster?”

“Someone who has that ability of super speed. You displayed this superspeed before, when you ran into those walls. I could help you utilize and control your gift.”

Superspeed. Huh. Well. That’s something.

“Do you think it has something to do with my memory loss?” He questioned.

Alec placed a finger on his chin, giving a look of thought. “It’s possible. You and I could work together to figure it out.”

Well, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go. 

"Okay, I’ll stay with you.”

Alec grinned. “Wonderful! Before I leave you along to rest some more we need to figure out a name for you.”

“A name?”

Alec laughed. “Yes, I would like to be able to call you something. Are there any names that you like?”

He thought about it. Names that he liked? How could he have names that he liked when he couldn’t think of his own name?

He gave a shrug.

“I don’t really have anything.”

“Hm alright. How about…Jason?” He thought about it. It didn’t feel like his name but it would be nice to have something he could grasp on to.

“Okay sure, Jason is fine.”

“Wonderful! So Jason, you get some rest while I work on getting you set up in my home.” He waved goodbye and Jason waved back.

When Alec was out of sight Jason put his hand down onto his lap and sighed.

“Jason, huh?” He grimaced.

Oh well, better than nothing. He fell back into the bed and closed his eyes. Who knows, maybe tomorrow he would be able to remember his real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's already a Jason in the show but i wanted to do a little shout out to Jason Spisak!

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this on a really intense dream I had. It stuck with me and I've been writing notes about it to help me create this story. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
